1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a fishing reel. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to a fishing reel, which incorporates at least an apparatus for sensing barometric pressure, temperature, weight of an object, and a display device to selectively present a measurement indicative of: barometric pressure; or temperature of, for example, a body of water; or weight of, for example, of a landed fish.
2. Background
Fishing reels for sport fishing are known in the art and are available in a variety of styles such as bait casting reels, spin casting reels, spinning reels, fly fishing reels, etc. Such reels are available with a wide variety of features which enhance the fishing experience. For example, most reels provide an adjustable drag mechanism whereby an angler may set a force level so that the reel will resist forces below the drag force but will allow fishing line to payout when forces exceeding the drag force are encountered. Thus reducing the likelihood that a large fish will break the fishing line or damage the reel.
Generally speaking, it would be desirable for a fisherman to determine specific environmental conditions, and of potentially greater importance, changes in environmental conditions over time or location, which may affect the fishing strategy employed by the fisherman, and to determine the weight of a landed fish without having to carry additional sensory devices.
For example, it is not necessarily known why fish feed more during times of changing barometric pressure. However, experienced fishermen have reported that more fish were caught when the barometric pressure was relatively steady (but typically not above 30.40 inches or so), rising steadily, or fluctuating rapidly (such as when rain storms come and go). Reportedly, when a weather front is approaching (falling barometer), fish are not as likely to bite. The same thing is true when a weather front is clearing, but not as drastic. But immediately following the passing of the front, as the barometer rises, the fish feed very aggressively and will continue to feed until the barometer begins to fall.
Standalone measurement devices such as fish scales, hand held barometers, and temperature measure devices are known in the art. However, market pressures continue to push for competitive products that enhance the fishing experience of anglers in a more efficient and ergonomically convenient manner. Minimizing the number of auxiliary devices carried by an angler, and minimizing the encroachment into the angler's fishing time needed for operating those auxiliary devices is likely to enhance the angler's fishing experience. As such, challenges remain and a need persists for improvements in devices and methods for collecting and displaying data pertinent to anglers for promoting successful fishing experiences, to which the present invention is directed.